


The Hone onna that rose from her grave

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Ghost Sex, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Loneliness, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: After recently losing his wife Michael drifts into a deep depression. Not wanting to talk to anyone, not even his only family and friends.One night he gets a history on his front porch.A woman that look exactly like his late wife.Happy and blinded by love, he took her inside.However even love has it's price, and soon everyone begins to realize the true horror of it all.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s)





	The Hone onna that rose from her grave

"Michael" His mother said softly"Aren't you gonna eat sweetheart, you haven't eaten in days"

7 days ago, Michael's wife, Abigail passed away from a mysterious illness. Which made him closely himself in his home without food for days. His family and friends worried for him, but for every time they try to open him up.

He just stayed silent.

Most of the time, crying.

"I got your favourite, rice cakes" she smiled"I know how much you love them"

Michael looked at the rice cakes, but suddenly began to whimper.

"Abigail loved rice cakes"

And then he cried, again.

Another defeat.

"Oh boy" His best friend Prince sighed"Not again"

"Come on, he's mourning, you would feel the same way if he died!" His sister, Janet shouted

"but he has a point" His father said softly"He's been like that for days, he needs to eat, or else he will be dead"

"Joseph enough!" His mother snapped"All of you, leave!"

Groaning, they left his house. While Katherine just comforted her little boy.

"It's going to be alright darling, just eat and you'll feel a little better okay?"

Michael hesitated, but he gave in and slowly ate the food. One tint bite at a time.

*********************************************************************************  
That night, Michael lied on his bed sad and depressed as always. It felt Amy without his darling wife with him. He didn't wanna live like this.

In fact he didn't wanna live at all.

"Abigail, why did you have to die?" He sniffles"I still love you no matter what, remember that okay, I..."

But suddenly, he heard knocking on his door. Confused he got out of bed and walked over to the door. Maybe it was his mother, trying to get him to eat more. Or his father trying to cheer him up. Or his sister handing him gifts. Or his friend trying to help him find someone else to love.

But instead, he only saw a woman.

A very familiar woman.

"Hello?" He asked"Do you need anything? "

"Michael, can you let me in?"

His eyes widened. Her voice.

It sounded exactly like Abigail.

"Honey!?" He gasped

"Michael, why are you surprised to see me?"

In tears he pulled her into the room and kissed her passionately on the lips. Before holding onto her sobbing like crazy.

"I thought I would never see you again!" He cried"I missed you!"

"What do you...Oh" she realized "Oh poor baby, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere this time, okay?"

He nodded.

"Come to bed sweetheart, it's lonely without you there"

"I will Michael" she smiled

Michael, now completely filled his love and lust, took his wife into their bed, and they made love for the whole entire night.

The next day, she was no where to be found.

But left a note saying that she'll be back tonight.

It was not like Michael cared about that detail.

So he just let it slide, waiting for his darling wife to come back.

His family noticed his joyful mood, and they were happy to see his beautiful smile again.

He finally ate, he finally cared for himself.

He was back to normal again.

And the next night ,like promised, his wife came back.

During one of their love sessions Michael ask her a question.

"How did you come back?"

"I couldn't leave you Michael, I love you too much for that"

"I'm glad you're back"

"Me too...A shame it's not gonna end like it should"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing darling, just rest"

"Okay" he giggled

He didn't think much of it, he was just too happy to be with his wife again.

The visits lasted for days, even weeks, and a month had finally passed. Michael was happy as can be and enjoy living again.

However, something happened.

Prince suddenly noticed that he was getting weaker, he grew sick easily and not to mention that he passed out more easily. It was like he a drained.

So he told his family about it, and that night they went over to his house to investigate.

Janet went in first, as she heard a woman's voice inside. When she walked over to his bedroom her face turned blue of horror.

"By the gods!?" She gasped quietly

It was loud enough for the family to hear, so they went over to her to see what was going on. Her face was pale, her eyes widened in horror. Like she saw a ghost.

"Janet, what happened?" Joseph asked

She just pointed at his bedroom. They all took a peek and their reaction said it all.

Prince was in shock. Joseph was lost for words. While Katherine was horrified.

What could make such a reaction.

Well Michael was under the sheets, seemingly having sex with his wife. But instead of his wife, it was a rotten corpse.

His wife's corpse.

They could recognize her funeral clothing.

A white kimono with golden trimming.

They assumed that Michael dug up the corpse and was having sex for his gratification.

But that's when he began to speak.

"Oh Abigail, you're the most beautiful woman in the world" he smiled "I love you darling"

"I love you too Michael" his wife responded

That's when they realized that it wasn't some corpse.

It was a ghost.

The Hone onna

Or bone woman.

A spirit that never moved on due to love or loneliness, and visit their former lovers everynight.

Slowly, unknowingly, killing them in the process.

So quickly they ran out of his house, dreading to tell him the horrible news of his wife.

***********************************************************************

"Abigail is a what!?" Michael screamed

"A Yokai, A ghost!!" Janet screamed"You were visited by a ghost! "

"And you were fucking with her corpse" Prince said

"Corpse, she didn't look like a corpse to me"he said

" son, that's the thing ghosts like her can easily fool men like you into that mess, the more their corpse decays the more harder it is for you to resist, and it's slowly sucking your life force away"

"Oh no!" He cried"I can't believe this!"

"It's okay Michael, you nor Abigail knew about this, but don't worry, we got a priest to charm the home" Katherine said warmly "She'll won't come inside anymore, and you'll live, but it will only work if you accept that this can't happen no more, and she'll be able to move on"

"I understand mother, and to think I thought she was back with me, but now she only just a ghost" he said sadly

He let out a sigh.

"Leave me, I need to be alone right now"

"We understand" Prince said"Come on everyone "

And just like that, they left.

That night, the house was covered with charms and spells. Making sure the Abigail doesn't enter his home again. Michael on the other hand was trying his best to sleep. As he thought of his unfortunate predicament.

"Michael"

"Huh!?" He yelled

It was his wife, she was at the door, knocking. 

"Michael, can you let me in?"

"...I can't Abigail, you're A ghost, if you stay with me any longer you'll kill me!"

"I don't understand, don't you want me?"

"I...I'm sorry, but I can let you in, you must move on, for our sake!"

The knocking continued.

"But I miss you Michael!" She cried "I don't want leave you, I love you!"

"You have to go Abigail, you can't stay here"

"No, not without you!!"

Her sobs filled the room. The poor woman, having no idea hoe fatal her desire for her husband was. It made him want to cry.

But he had to.

He had to do it.

Right?

Michael thought about it hard, but in the end his grief was too much.

He wanted her.

He didn't car did he died because of it.

He got out of bed and went over to the from door, where he slowly opened it. Showing Abigail in her corpse like self, completely in tears.

"Can I come in?" She wimpered

Michael closed his eyes and let out a smile before opening it again, showing her in her beautiful state.

He was lost in his love again.

"Yes dear, you may, its your house too"

He grabbed her and took her into their bedroom, and they made love that night, for the last time.

Because after it was done, his life force was finally drained.

And he died in her arms.

Abigail smiled and said in a sweet voice.

"Now we can be happy forever"

Before fading away, now looking for Michaels ghost, which was where she was before.

Next to her grave.

He looked sad, but then smiled at his wife with joy in his eyes. 

"So this is what dead feels like" he said softly

"I know, it mat seem horrible at first, but in the end, it's a beautiful process, and now I can finally be with you"she smiled back" But don't you want to stay in here, I know your family will be saddened by your choice."

"No, it will only makes things worse, we have to go"

"Okay"

Hand in hand, they faded away.

The next day, the family found his body, right next to the corpse of his wife.

They were in grief of course.

But in the end, who could really stop him.

He did love her after all.


End file.
